Sacrifice
by EmotionalBypass13
Summary: Bella was dead. He wished he could have saved her, wished it would have been him instead...“I’ll do anything!” he roared. “Anything?” the figure questioned. Edward makes the Ultimate sacrifice for Bella.
1. Prologue

Bella was dead.

He wished he could have saved her, wished it would have been him instead...

Sitting alone in his bedroom Edward stared outside his window, where the rain fell mirroring his violent agony. The winds blew with such vehemence that the house shook, shaking him simultaneously down to his core.

In an unexpected bout of fury, he rose slowly and flung the bed he had bought against the wall of his room, breaking the wall behind him; thunder flashed.

Collapsing to the floor he saw her beautiful cherub face, her brunet tendrils, and light chocolate eyes, while the scene of her death played like a slow motion film in his mind.

Alice had been with him when they had been hunting a family of deer. Full of rage, hating himself for leaving Bella, he had savagely ripped out the intestine of the males stomach, blood had smeared his chin, as his eyes had turned their prenatal topaz coloring. Suddenly Alice, had frozen, not at his savage table manners, but because she had seen an image so disturbing that had sent her buckling to her knees. His heart froze. Quickly he sorted through the images in her mind and saw his beautiful Bella leaping of a cliff. At that moment, he'd felt his heart grip and teetering between insanity and despair, he had run. Run far, and long, so far that when he had reached New York, with Alice far behind he had boarded a place to Italy, where he had met with the Voulturi and begged for death. Intrigued by his will to suffer death at the irrational loss of a simple "meat" construed human, as the Voulturi had claimed, they had shackled him to adamantine bonds as they debated his fate.

At that moment, past insanity, he had believed to hallucinate Bella running in to plead the council for his life. Upon seeing her, he'd gone mad, begging to be freed, begging to touch her, to hold her, one more time. In order to subdue him, Jane had used her favored tortured method on him, and he had bent over kneeling and wheezing in inconceivable pain. Somehow he had managed to look up one more time hoping to glimpse Bella, and although he saw her, he also saw Jane stare at him and slowly, menacingly, smirk back at him. Seeing his emotion for a human, the council had left him locked in his shackles, left him to witness as they slowly drained Bella over a week. Mutilating and battering her body, despite her attempts to stop and her pleas for mercy. They had killed her right in-front of him. Killed her slowly, while he watched, and screamed in torture for her life, he had watched in utter despair knowing that her

death...was all his stupid, fucking fault.

"I'll do anything!" he roared.

Once again thunder smashed against the ground lighting the darkness in which he hid himself from the world, while basking in self despair. I was only them through the light provided by the chronic thunder that he saw the tall dark figure leaning against the window planes.

"Anything?" the figure questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm… so for my second day in the world of F.F this formatting thing is driving me a little bananas!!!

Gah! But despite that =] a huge hug and kisses to me best friend in the whole wide world for inspiring me to write anything at all.

I 3 you and I Will Feed you next week!

So back to the story, muahaha! Yes the first chapter was supper short, I just wanted to get something on here already so I didn't really bother in length.

This one is a little longer and has less of an ominous tone, eventually chapters will get longer.

Ok! I think I am done with ranting… so Happy reading! Enjoy. =]p

And don't forget!!! **Review...Review!!!!!!** (Tell me what you liked, didnt, and what you might want to hear! )

* * *

"Through me you enter into the city of woes

Through me you enter into eternal pain

Through me you enter the population of loss,

Abandon all hope, you who enter here."

Dante's, Inferno

* * *

To distraught to be afraid, Edward straightened "You heard me."

The dark figure twitched and giggled. It _giggled_. Not a child's giggle full of laughter and joy, but a giggle so crazed… so cold and cruel that Edward couldn't help but shiver.

"Who are you, and what do you want!"

Another cackle of laughter, "God…hahaha…did I just say that…ahahaha…GOD… you are so funny. Were going to have a blast you and I! So young, so strong, and so miserable…but, lucky for you, I want to help you." The figure slowly walked into the light cast by the immaculate glow of moonlight, and smirked.

He was nothing more than a young boy, a teenager, but something was so off about him, his mere presence felt…different…and his eyes, Edward had just noticed his eyes, which seemed to transcend an eerie red glow. "Who are you?" he questioned now, finally feeling the first tug of fear in his belly.

"I am you new best friend,' the boy smirked again, 'I am fear, hate, gluttony, and avarice, I am murder, I am the anger and misery that consumes you from head to toe, the agony that leaves you reeking in the soulless body your mind still inhabits. I am everything wrong. I simply…am.

But lucky for you Edward, buddy, I am …haha! I am! Ah, I crack myself up. Well anyways, as I was saying, Edward, buddy,' he started again flinging himself on the back rest of the Edwards's beige couch only to perch himself on top of it and start twirling like a ballerina, "lucky for you, I am on your side."

Transfixed, Edward stood his mind working frantically, "You say you are on my side but how does that help me, you are just a little boy! What can you do that, I, a century old vampire can't?"

The little boy smirked again jumping of the couch and landing on a perfect handstand "I can help you bring back Bella."

"Shut up!!! How dare you speak her name you have no right!" Edward growled from where he stood, while the boy smirked once again and let out that abhorrent giggle. _How dare that fool laugh at him!_ Enraged Edward charged, his vision a haze of red, the impulse to murder viciously running through his neurons, until merely a few feet in front of the boy he smacked into what would seem and invisible wall that left him paralyzed, which to no surprise sent the boy into another convulsive fit of giggles.

"Stupid, Stupid boy, you are nothing compared to me, but it's because of your rage, your misery… that I like you so much," he said slowly walking toward Edward; for the first time, his actions normal. Slowly he began to circle Edward "It only because of all this concoction of agony that you smell so, so good," he said slowly inhaling. Standing straight now the boy stared the frozen Edward straight in the eye and giggled again, "I wonder what would happen if I said her name again…Bella…Bella… Bella!" he chanted in a singsong voice, "Bella! Yummy, I can smell your rage. Oh Edward! How I love you" he said jumping up and down only to stop and give Edward a smacking kiss in the cheek. "So as I was telling you before you so rudely interrupted me, I can help you bring Bella back, and you have to do is make a tiny little itty bitty weenie deal with me, and then after that she's yours" he proposed prancing around the room again.

Frozen, Edward stared at him, unable to speak.

"So if I let you go Eddy, you will be a good little boy or I will go play somewhere else." The boy flicked his hand over Edwards shoulder, and in the blink of an eye Edward fell, a mobile heap, onto the beige carpeted floor.

"Tell me what I have to do" Edward muttered "and I will do it."

The boy smirked again, and the red tint in his eyes appeared to brighten. "Buddy you don't fail to disappoint, so let's get to business, all you want is your Bella right?"

Edward nodded.

"Great, let's go do business." Smirking he held out his hand to Edward, who tentatively took it. The moment their palms touched a red flame engulfed Edward and the pain was so bright, he landed screaming on a dirt patched floor. The boy giggled "Don't worry, hehe, it's always a bitch the first few times, come on Eddy, don't dawdle, get up."

Edward rose to his feet slowly and realized he was sweating. Wary he looked around and realized he was standing on a dirt road surrounded on each side by flames; red and blue simmering flames that rose ten feet above the ground. "Where are we?"

"We buddy dearest are in my own personal playground, possibly better known to you as hell."

"Hell" Edward question stupidly, "Hell...as in, you are the devil, type of Hell?"

More giggles "Yep!"

"Great, fucking great…but you are… you are just a little boy, a freaking teenager," Edward shouted "How the hell can you be the devil."

"Eddy…I adore you! You are such a smart idiot. This is merely one of my eclectic forms. Would you prefer to see me like this" Satan said turning into a red figure with horns "or like this" he swung into a circle and swiveled around with a black suit and a black hat "or is this more kid friendly…ha! Kid friendly…!" he claimed reverting into his teenage boy form.

"So Eddy, which one do you like more?" he giggled.

"I don't give a fuck!" Edward yelled, his patience with the childish devil boiling over, "just give me Bella!"

"Fine Edward, don't be testy now, walk with me."

Side by side they walked passing through what looked to be cells that were engulfed by fire. Inside the cells the fire would burn so bright and the figure of a man or woman would float suspended above the flames screaming in what would seem to be silent agony. Silently Edward trudged next to Satan while Satan skipped along his side. Glancing to the left Edward looked into one of the cells for the first time and saw what appeared to be a seventeen, or so, year old boy wearing a white t-shit, faded jeans and bare feet. His hair was in a spiky shaggy ebony disarray that covered his eyes while he doubled over and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"Who is that?" Edward wondered out loud.

"Hmm… what, what…oh that," Satan said staring at the young boy Edward was pointing at " uh, he's nothing just some foolish boy who fell in love with one of my other best friends… hehe… he was great…this other boy he loved, he murdered criminals under the pretense that he was doing justice right. Haha… and Eddy buddy I thought I was fucked up! Woo! This guy is right up there. Well… not up there haha, but actually down here with me now, such luck he has."

"But enough about him Eddy, were here" he exclaimed with a jubilant leap before he came to a full stop inform of a massive golden door that unlike all the other cells, although they were bars, was not engulfed with fire.

"So here is the dilemma bud, behind that door is my office, and you have to decide to walk trough it or not, so if you want to walk trough it, the time is now, ha! Can you hear my foreboding tone…The time is now. Ha!"

Edward stared at the golden door and thought of Bella, she was his life, he had not been lying when he had said he would do anything. Without a qualm he stepped through the door and saw Satan sitting behind a gigantic golden desk. Behind the desk Satan wore huge reading glasses while he flipped through what looked like a big stack of blood stained papers.

"Eddy! So good to see you! So let's talk business, sit please." A huge chair of skeleton heads appeared in front of Satan and Edward walked toward it with disgust. Taking one last glance at Satan Edward sat and heard a skull crack beneath his weight; his stomach churned.

"You wear glasses?" he asked Satan in order to momentarily distract himself.

"Unfortunately yes, I do. So Edward here is the deal bud. By walking through that golden door your soul basically became mine, thereby guaranteeing that if and when you die or are killed off, there is no chance of you going to heaven, but you are guaranteed a first class ticket to one of my luxury suites next door," Satan grinned.

"I really don't give a fuck," Edward explained suddenly exhausted by Satan's sense of humor.

"I know Eddy, I know so lets cut to the chase. I will give you Bellsypop under one condition. Because you are immortal, you most likely won't die any time soon being a vampire and all, so you will have three months Eddy to make Bells admit that she loves you. If in those three months she does not admit or realize her true love for you then on the last day of the third month you will die and head over down here. Oh! By the way, every day that gets closer to the last day of the third month you will loose a little itty bitty strength. But since that is not going to happen and Bella will undoubtedly profess her love to you the moment she sees you then you both will live a happily ever after, and yadda yadda… blah blah blah, and you'll both get a congratulation present from me."

Satan smirked.

"You are Satan, why should I trust you of all people."

"Because I am your friend Eddy, I like you remember, so Eddy buddy do you agree or what? Don't want to make Bella wait now do you bud."

At the mention of Bella's name, Edward lost all logic, the agony and the grief resurfaced feeding the self guilt. "I agree," he ensured Satan looking him dead in the eye, "just give her back to me please."

Satan giggled, "Great answer bud, I knew you wouldn't disappoint. So now all you have to do is sign on the dotted line here" he said pushing the blood stained packet toward Edward with a severed thumb shaped pen.

The blood was dry, but still Edward smelled the alluring sent of blood.

Picking up the severed thumb Edward signed his name on the dotted line and looked up to see Satan staring at him with burning red eyes, so unreal, that flames danced in his eyes.

"Eddy, it's been a pleasure doing business with you" he proclaimed rising to shake his hand, "I'll see you soon bud."

The moment Edward grasped his hand, Edward felt the burning heat from Satan's palm move up his arm and slowly spread throughout his entire body.

Edward screamed in agony, "What's happening!" he managed to yell out before he heard the devils childish giggles resound in the hollow of his ears.

"You tricked me!" he shouted in despair before he saw the room tilt and spin. Loosing his balance, he blacked out before he even hit the floor.

* * *

Aha! Plot there it is!

So far I realized Satan is, enigmatically enough, my favorite character!!!!!

That's all for now, I have to get started on two eight page Othello essays, and two other non- O essays! Yay!

Not really but anyways, see you soon.

P.S This was super fun to write I stayed up all night bug eyed at my screen… O.O


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephanie Meyers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Hi guys =] Well it has been a while and i have been super busy. The was a point where my lap top was broken and they had to replace the motherboard! But no fear, i finally got it back and everything is working as it should be. So here is the new chapter have fun and tell me if you like it!

* * *

The twilight tells lies of a buried sunrise  
Feelings transpire as bodies tire  
Lamenting our regrets

We'll start anew with regards to the condition I cannot cope  
But at least with you I had the truth and a little bit of hope

Aurora borealis shines her light upon us  
Feelings transpire as bodies tire  
Lamenting our regrets

* * *

In the past few months, Edward had spent his whole day mourning the loss of Bella. Distraught he would wreak havoc among his house until he was so physically and emotionally tired that he imminently laid on his bed and fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep. The first few nights after Bella's death, Edward had merely lain in bed, praying, despite the fact that he was an atheist that somehow Bella would have survived had he died in her stead. All his praying had done nothing to tire him out, therefore the first few nights he had dreamt, or in better terms, relived, Bella's death- waking up suddenly in a disoriented start.

Today was different, today, instead of his disgruntled sleep, he awoke slowly, every finger, ever toe, slowly tingling into cognizance, until finally his brain processed the fact that he was laying in bed. Slowly he remembered the nightmare that he had had, and once again slowly his heart broke into pieces at the realization that Bella was not coming back.

Lying still on his stomach, Edward flexed his finger around the pillow he held in place beneath his head and felt the sensual touch of what appeared to be hair skim his finger.

Every cell in his body awake now, Edward rose in a daze to find the outline of the most luscious body wrapped under his bed sheet, while a glorious gloss of aqua blue hair fanned his pillow.

Shocked he stared at the pale silk skin that framed the slender back of the girl in his bed.

Could it be…?

Edward cautiously stepped out of his bed with the grace of a panther stalking a rabbit and slowly he inhaled. The sent that hit him was irrefutably Bella's with a twinge of something different something he had never smelled before. Having gone without her scent so long, her intoxicating perfume hit him in the gut like an oil rig truck.

Walking around to the opposite side of the bed, for the first time in months, he glimpsed half of his angels golden complexion.

Enthralled, but at the same time confused by the bright set of her hair he sat in the chair next to his bed and watched as she slowly tossed in her sleep, simultaneously causing his blue sheets to slip slowly down her shoulder to shimmer dangerously around the curve of her lower back. He instantly forgot about her hair.

Turning her face in his direction her lidded eyes flickered and opened, in what seemed like an eternity to Edward.

Her eyes were blue.

Gone were her chocolate honey colored eyes, replaced shockingly by bright ocean water blue which matched her aqua colored halo of hair.

The contrast was breath taking, yet alien.

Slowly Edward stared at her eyes while her oceanic blue eyes slowly registered with fear.

Bella lets out a shriek.

"Oh my god you pervert! Why are you in my bed," she muttered simultaneously rising from the bed, pulling the sheet with her in order to hides her glorious nude body.

Could she be any more beautiful he wondered?

"Well! Are you mute and insane, you freak, answer me!"

Slowly Edward recovered from shock and cursed the Devil for his lack of detail, the asshole forgot to mention that he was giving Bella back sans her memory.

A thread of fear went through his body. If she didn't remember him would she still love him the way she had, completely and absolutely?

His heart clenched in agony.

"Umm, hi," he said uncertainly stepping over his fear, he convinced himself he would do as he had told the Devil, he would do anything to get his Bella back even if it meant convincing her that they were meant to be together.

"Hi? Hi? Hi!" She repeated her voice taking a hysterical note. "Great this creep rapes me and he has the audacity to say hi! I need to get out of here!"

"Look, I am not a pervert, nor a rapist, my name is Edward Cullen and I am your boyfriend" he stated with confidence. "You love me and I love you!" he couldn't help but smile when he spoke the words.

"Great, not only are you a pervert rapist but you are delusional! Where in my life did I go wrong?"

"Look all though you don't believe me, you need to trust me. I won't hurt you, that is the last thing I would ever do. I would rather gouge my own eyes out than do anything that would cause you harm. You are safe here with me no matter what you think. Do you remember anything?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I remember things!" she scram. "Um, I remember that my name is Bella, I am seventeen, I live in forks with my dad Charlie who is a cop and will kill you for this!"

"Ok good do you remember me?" Edward asked hesitantly?

"No." Stated Bella confidently, until looking into his golden eyes she saw a trace of pain flash through his eyes, only then did she doubt herself.

"I understand Bella. It is good that you remember these things but you have forgotten some details from your life. You don't live with Charlie any more Bella, you live with me. Charlie sold the house and moved to Aruba a couple of months ago. You were in an accident and you've been in a coma ever since then" he said with no trace of the lie in his voice. "You love me, we have been dating for a year now and we were going to get married and go to college in September, so Charlie had no qualms about leaving you behind with me and my family."

"Charlie would never leave me! He loves me! How could I love you if I don't even know you. You mention your family but I don't hear or see anyone, and that's probably because you brought me to some cabin in the middle of the forest to murder me!"

"My family left when you had your accident Bella, you were in such bad shape after almost drowning down in La push that after hitting your head in the rocks they saw no hope of your recovery. So they left because they couldn't endure seeing you that way."

"Oh yea, well if I was in such bad shape why isn't Charlie here?" she questioned still skeptical.

Edward came up with what had to be the 50th lie he'd uttered to her today.

"We never told him because we hoped you would get better, we wanted to spare him the pain of seeing you hurt. If you want you can call him right now."

Good thing he had never told Charlie of her death. With him suffering so much, he hadn't had the time to consider sharing the pain with Charlie.

"Here is his new number. Its dialing." He told her, while handing her a sleek black cell phone. "Talk to him but don't tell him anything about the accident. He never knew."

"Hello?" Bella muttered after taking the phone from him and hearing a voice answer.

"Bella? How are you honey?" Charlie asked his voice happy. "I miss you, how is everything with Edward, he is not bothering you is he?"

"Hi Charlie, I miss you too, Edward is, um, fine," she muttered, glancing up at Edward. She was beginning to believe him, he noticed. "I'm with him right now."

"That's great honey. Well I am glad everything is good. I was just about to go down to the pool and take a swimming lesson. Can you believe that! Me taking swimming lessons." He laughed excitedly. "Well I miss you honey I'll call you back later and talk to you ok. I love you bye. Have fun with Edward."

The phone line in Bella's ear disconnected.

It was true was all she could think, everything this stranger had told her was true. If her dad though she was safe, then she was safe, she relaxed instantly.

"Okay buddy I believe you."

"Good" Edward replied, "so, um you must be hungry why don't you come with me and we can eat something?"

"Okay" she said nodding her head. Slowly she lowered her legs from her huddled sitting position on the bed. With the sheet still wrapped around her, she took a determined jump off the bed and stood before him for a second.

Right before she collapsed to her knees.


End file.
